Intrusion
by Geek-Fest
Summary: Out of jealousy, because Thor loves a certain female warrior, Loki does the most horrible thing he can do to said warrior. M- Rape.


**This is a rape fic, bishes.**

Sif let out a sigh of relief as she dipped herself in her bath. After a long day of fighting, it was what she needed, all the sweat, and blood coming off her with ease. She poured her scented oils into her hair, her fingers scrubbing at her scalp. She closed her eyes as she poured water over her head. Her hands went back to her head, slicking her hair out of her face.

To her surprise, two hands grabbed her wrist, yanking them to the faucet. She let out a yelp as her hands were tied to the faucet cruelly with a silk, blood being cut off by how tight it was tied.

"Oh Sif, darling, have you been working out?" The voice was silky, yet venomous.

"Loki, if you don't untie me right now, I will gut your scrawny little stomach!" Sif yelled, fury pumping through her veins.

"Oh, but I haven't even started, _maiden_." He walked into her view, next to the tub.

'_Surely he doesn't plan to… _'Her thoughts trailed off as he let his black coat fall to the ground, only his green cotton shirt on his torso.

"Loki, Thor will find out about this, and he will-" Her threat was interrupted as the back of his hand slammed against her cheek.

"Thor, Thor, Thor, that's all you ever talk about. You give yourself away to the brute for what? The throne of the queen?"

He stripped himself of his green shirt, showing his lean, yet fit, body. She struggled against the bindings, horrified of what to come.

He was soon nude, his evil grin spread across his face. The second son stepped into the bath, showing no emotion to the kicks she sent to his legs, and aimed for his crotch.

With a flick of his hand, her legs went numb. She couldn't move them, but she could feel them. He sat on his knees between her legs, his emerald eyes scanning her body.

"Oh Sif, I see not why Thor rejects you." The prince said, his mouth slightly agape. Sif spat at him, tears running down her face.

He wiped his face from the assault, grinning.

His left hand moved to her jaw, using such a raw force to force her mouth to open, and to stay that way. He kissed her intensely, his tongue invading her mouth. His hand on her jaw kept her from closing her mouth on his tongue. He removed his mouth from hers, his hands moving to her breast.

"Loki! Stop!" She cried, tears running down her face. She opened her mouth to scream, but found she couldn't. She could no longer talk.

His hands groped painfully at her breast, before quickly moving down to her clit. His fingers invaded her without hesitation. She yelped wiggling her body, in hopes to get him off of her. He stopped then, pulling his hand from her folds.

He positioned himself over her, his erection as hard as it could get.

"Please, Loki, you can stop now, I won't tell anyone! I can't marry if you do this, please!" Her cries echoed around the grand bathroom, her ability to talk suddenly back.

He savored her fear, him grinning madly.

He rammed into her, eagerly. She let out a scream as her virgin barrier broke, blood seeping into the bath water. His hands pinched and grabbed her breast painfully while he slammed into her. It felt like hours until he was done. He let himself finish inside her, his face mixed with pleasure and anger. After it was all over, the water was the lightest shade of pink, the blood tinting the water.

"You will not tell anyone of this Sif. If you do, I'll do it again." His voice was a tired whisper, the younger prince being drained from abusing the warrior.

He and his clothes vanished, as well as the restraints, while movement in her legs came back.

Sif curled into a ball, choked sobs coming from her swollen mouth.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Lady Sif, are you well?" The deep voice belonged to Thor.

"Lady Sif?"

"Go away!" Her shout echoed through the room, her voice cracking with sobs.

The door opened with a crack, her having left it locked. Thor opened it anyways. Thor was met with sight of the naked Sif, in her bath, crying. He ran over to her side, reaching out for her. She flinched as his hands reached for her, and she scooted away.

"Oh god, Sif. Who did this to you!?" The favored prince's eyes traveled from her bloody thighs to the bloody water.

She said nothing, her trying to stop her sobs.

"We need a healer. You need a healer! Loki! Frigga!" The prince's voice was coated heavily with worry and fear as he screamed out.

She creamed out, her voice pained. "No! Not Loki! Not Loki!" Her sobs returned full force, her shaking.

The older brother might have not been the smartest person, but he reeled back at the implication.

"Sif, did Loki do this to you"?

She looked up at him, her tears running down her face, her nose snotty from her crying. She let only a small little nod come from her head. He didn't show any emotion anymore, except a small little smirk on his face. Something was wrong.

"Aw, poor you. Can't talk, so lets put that mouth to use."

**I hope you liked, because you're a sick bastard.**


End file.
